Secret Chocolate Obssession
by Melloyellowphase
Summary: I still suck a sum.s but here gose,Matt is in love with Mello and plans a surpize for Mello's birthday.Will Mello like his present? It will have lemon and bondage in later chapter.this has YAOI. you have been werned
1. Chapter 2

I can't wait to show Mello his birthday present! Thought Matt. He ran to his locker, grabbed a few things, stuffed them in his bag and hurried off to meet Mello. On his way to meet Mello he passed by an empty classroom emptied of everyone but BB and L ; who were showing each other how much they enjoyed each other. They were completely un aware of the people outside of their world.

You see BB and L had been pining for each other and neither was aware until recently. L told him what happened to change that. Both L and BB had got' in drunk and ended up fucking each other. Everyday since then they would have a " study meeting" each day before coming home. Sometimes they didn't come home until very late at night.

When Matt saw Mello waiting for him by the school parking lot, next to his motor cycle. He( Matt) instantly broke into a wide grin. Why can't I fully understand why I'm so happy to see him? It lest I know that I love and care for him even though I'll never be able to tell him. He always waving that dame gun around and at him. He eats chocolate anytime anywhere and is very possive of his chocolate too. Still despite this I'm happy whenever I see him.

" Hey emo red head1 Get over here! Your making me late and I have to go to the store to buy more chocolate." Mello yelled.

He probably yelled it so dame loud people on the other side of the world heard Mello yell at him. How come he can look so good in leather pants? Matt thought to himself but what he said out loud was " Hi to you too Mello. Oh how was your day? Mine was fine thanks for asking." Matt said sarcastically.

" Whatever uke. Just get on the bike so I can go to the store and buy more chocolate. Just be grateful I'm giving you a ride after that car, if you can call it one, broke down." Matt handed Mello his bag and got on the front of the bike to drive. It toke them five minutes to reach Wal-Mart. While Mello went into Wal-Mart to get chocolate Matt went to a different store to get the last part to his birthday present. When they got to the Wammy House it was almost time to have dinner. As soon as Matt cut off the bike he gave Mello the keys and ran up to their room. Since they shared a room at was difficult to find a good hiding place for Mello's present. Then one day he realized that the one place Mello didn't go to was his video games, so he decided that's where he was going to put it.

As soon as everyone was there in the big dinning room they started eating. Mello ate his chocolate as usual, L had his cake and strawberries( I love cake), BB ate Jam and toast, Near ate fruit and Matt ate whatever was close to him. When everyone was done eating they when their separate way all except BB and L, who Matt thought was going to another 'study meeting'.

Before Matt went to bed that night he pondered about Mello. Would it be so bad to tell him how he felt? I wish Mello loved me. I want nothing but to- what I can't think about that. I should be going to bed. The next day was Saturday, the start of summer vacation at the Wammy House. Matt got up, toke a quick shower and grabbed a piece of leftover cake from the fridge ( L doesn't care about sharing his sweets because he found an alterative to sweets (; ) Then he went up to his room and played videos games until dinner time. When Mello didn't show up Matt was sortive worried but he quickly reminded himself that Mello could probably take care himself. After dinner he went up stairs and played video games. He would have played until midnight but he got a phone call from his cell. The caller id said it was Mello. Matt paused his game and answered his phone.

" Hey it's me. Come pick me up beautiful." ,Mello have slurred have shouted into the phone.

" Where are you?", he asked.

" I'm at the secret entrance at the back fence, but I can seem to…actually…I'm-" , then Matt heard a sound that sounded like puking and the phone cut off. Holey shit Mello's drunk again. He swore he wouldn't do this again. Although it was his way of handling something that was bothering him. I wonder what's bothering him? Matt cut off his game and quickly sneaked out of the house. When he reached Mello, who looked kinda sober but was slouching where he strode. Matt grabbed one arm and put it behind him. They walked carefully to their room and Matt placed Mello on his bed. They Matt clasped on the opposite side of the bed.

After awhile Matt started to drift off to sleep then he heard Mello sit up. Then he felt Mello kiss him.

" What…?", Matt started to say. The Mello kissed him again. Could this really be happening? NO!, Mello's drunk and doesn't know what his doing. He tried again to push Mello off " Mello your drunk."

" I love you Matt. I have.. For a long time now. I just didn't realize until recently" " Make love to me. I want you Matt." Mello said this with a pleading look on his face. That look alone is what made Matt's restraint break.

" I love you too." Matt grabbed Mello and kissed him. A deep kiss with a mangling of toys. Before Matt was aware of it they where naked. Matt toke a long kiss and went lower to Mello's neck, all the while toying with his( Mello's) taught nipples. Then he went to lower and preceded to suck on them vigorously.

" Mmmmmmmmmmmatt!", moaned Mello. Matt responded by sucking harder. Then Matt eventually moved further down and started on Mello's Member. Seeing Mello shake with pleasure he entwined his hand with Mello's. Then started to suck harder and faster. When Mello was on the verge of orgasm Matt inserted one of his fingers. When the hole expanded he inserted another and another until he could fit all of his fingers.

Mello turned over and over and said " Go ahead do it. I want you to." When Matt still didn't do anything he said "Please I'll go crazy. I need you inside me" Mello was trembling as he said this. Then Matt finally slipped it into the hole and grabbed Mello's member. With each thrust Mello would cry out in both pain and pleasure. While doing so nibbling on Mello's ear. When they simoustsanously came it was four in the morning.


	2. Chapter 3

_**HI guys, sorry it toke me so long to write the last part of the story. I guess I was being lazy.**_

_**Matt: yeah, lazy and she locked me in a closet with Mello.**_

_**Mello: Matt you enjoyed it so I don't want to hear , just do the disclaimer**_

_**Matt/Mello: melloyellowphase does not own death note or us!**_

_**Although I wish I did. Okay on with the story!**_

_Matt woke up long before Mello did and kissed him in the forehead. Smiling he got up from the bed, got dressed and he went down stairs. Later when Matt was playing video games, not really paying attention to anything around him, thinking about last night he didn't hear Mello walk behind him._

"_OH,MY,GOD! My head's killing me." Mello groaned. Then he walked closer and whispered into Matt ear, " I've got to talk to you about-" he stared but just then L walked in looking for Matt._

" _Matt would you show me how to play this computer game I just got called Mogi Nogi." L asked oblivious to the tension between Matt and Mello. As Matt walked out with L Mello mouthed meet me late tonight. _

_During his time with L all afternoon he couldn't help thinking about Mello. What if Mello hate him now? What if Mello didn't want anything to do with him anymore? Because I don't think I'll be able to let Mello go after last night. I love him too much._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Late at dinner while everybody was eating Matt couldn't help but steal a few glances at Mello. Who didn't even touch his chocolate bar at all. When dinner was over everyone at Wammy's said happy birthday to Mello because everyone was going on a field trip that day and wont be back until three days later._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Late that night in their room there was deathly like silence that hadn't been there before._

" _About last… Mello…I'm sorry. I won't.. it won't happen again. I didn't really…" Matt stammered. Then Mello pressed him against the wall._

" _Matt relax. I'm not mad about last night." "I just wanted to… well.." then Mello kissed me._

" _What…?"_

"_Don't pretend we didn't hope this would happened. I had wished it for a while. It's just I didn't really knew how I felt. That is until…last night." Mello looked desperate but Matt suspected that it was due to the fact that Mello wasn't the type to bare his feelings out to people. Matt didn't need to think about he just knew it was meant to be. _

_Then he said," Well if there's any lingering doubts here's my answer to them." He kissed Mello and at the same time switched positions; where's Mello's against the door and Matt pinning him to it, hungrily kissing Mello all over._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Mello's Birthday**_

_A yawn escaped from Matt's mouth. He stretched and looked at the clock. It's 8:17 in the morning. He got up from the bed quietly as to not wake Mello up from sleeping. They had made love to each other mostly all night continuous without stopping . Matt quickly made it to the kitchen and started on Mello's surprise birthday breakfast. When he finished he fixed he's own and brought it up to their room. When he opened the door he found that Mello wasn't in bed. He must be in the shower. He sat their breakfast on the table in their room and sat on the bed reading. When Mello came in the room with something behind him. Matt asked," Mello what are you hiding?"_

" _I'm not hiding anything. You're the one who's hiding something." replied Mello. When Matt didn't say anything Mello say slyly," Soooo, look at what I found hid 'in with your video games." Then Mello pulled a choke collar complete with bell and chain. In his other hand there was looked like a mask that looked like it belonged at a masquerade ball._

" _What.. How.. Why'd you go in my stuff?." Matt choked out._

" _I was looking for something that fell near there and found them._

" _Well that doesn't matter you still went into my stuff without asking." with a sly grin, " You're going to have to be punished._

_Five minutes later Mello had the collar on and was tied to the bed post. Matt had the mask on and was kissing Mello. When kissing Mello lost interest Matt stared fondling and sucking Mello's heavenly nipples. When that no long hold interest Matt said," You know you didn't find all of my wonderful presents." with that he pulled out a whip. And he started hitting Mello's exposed skin. Softly at first but harder each time then when Matt was satisfied he toke the handle and inserted it into Mello's welcoming entrance. Where his fingers were expanding it." Mello you have gotten very good at this. You hardly need any preparing." Matt said smirking. All the while playing with Mello's member._

_After awhile, after Mello came he start sucking Matt member getting it hard again, painfully hard. Then Matt inserted it into Mello's entrance once more. Thrusting up and down, going deeper and deeper into Mello the both soon came in and confusion of pain and pleasure_

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked it. This was a bitch to write but that's okay. Keep the fan pleased is what I say. I'm pretty sure they enjoyed writing it to right guys1**_

_**Mello: it was fun exceept why do I have to be to uke. It's not fair( Mello pouts)**_

_**Matt: What are you talking about your almost always the seme. I want to be seme for a change so no complaints here**_

_**Mello it's okay although your much easier as a uke I'll write one where you're the seme okay( gives him bar of chocolate) See chocolate makes everything better.**_

_**Author/Matt/Mello: until next time take care and you know what to do read and review.**_


End file.
